The New Order of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: When Blazkowicz awoke...he found himself in a strange new world...a world that knew freedom...but the Nazi war machine is relentless...B.J. must be ready to defend his new home!...even if it means his life...


**The New Order of Gravity falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

12 year old Dipper and Mabel Pines enter their house in Piedmont. Their father looks up from his paper. "Kids? What are you doing home so early?"

Dipper smiled. "Some Frak of a girl slapped Mabel, so I beat her up!" "And I beat up her big brother when he tried to beat up Dipper!" Exclaimed Mabel with pride.

Their father sighs, knowing that they'd probably been expelled...again. "Kids...I'm proud you protected each other...and that you stand up to bullies...but that was the last school in California that was willing to accept you! Now where are you supposed to go?"

The man sighed, they'd had this trouble since first grade when Dipper broke the nose of that girl who put gum in Mabel's hair. Other people had suggested that he reign in their violent tendencies...Which he always ignored...standing up to jerks was an Important survival skill after all!

Their dad just shook his head. "You know what? It was nearly Summer anyway...let's worry about that after vacation...right now what say we go over 'covert evasion skills' in the woods?"

The Pines Twins groaned...but cheered up when he promised to get pizza if they scored a hundred kills. And so B. J. Blazkowicz Pines lead his kids into the backyard/Survivalist training camp...

….A couple weeks later, elsewhere...

"NO! PLEASE! MERCY!" Screamed Jeff as the person who'd been stalking him finally made their move. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS OF AGE! I SWEAR!"

 **SLASH!**

 **SLASH!**

 **SLASH!**

Anya Corduroy smiled as she clicked her stopwatch. "3 minutes and 55 seconds! A new record Wendy!" Wendy smiled as she cleaned off her bayonet. _Other moms bake cookies...my mom teaches me how to kill people...I love my life!_

Anya then shouted. "Right, I'm sending out the next gnome!" The gnome screamed as it was given a 5 minute head start...

...Meanwhile...

"Thanks again for having us on such short notice." Said Blazkowicz over the phone as he drove himself and the kids to Gravity Falls. He looks through the mirror watched as his daughter played with the Thule medallion he gave her when she was 5...after seeing that it was working again when in her hands(or at least it would work...if it had any Nachtsonne Crystals...which it didn't).

Meanwhile, Dipper also poured over a gift he'd given him many years back...Dr. Alexandrov's journal... Blazkowicz could still remember when he tore that thing out of that smug traitors cold, dead hands...

 _You... I've seen you before! I like you... such a resilient specimen. With you I could do great things.._

Blazkowicz went cold as the memories pored back...but he shook them off. _No! Don't think like that! For better or for worse...the war is over...this is a new world, new life, new everything...so just enjoy it!_

 _ **Wars over huh? So why are you training your kids for the next one?**_

Says a dark voice in the back of his skull...to which Blazkowics had no answer...he just kept driving...

...Meanwhile, in a world like ours, but different...

General Deathshead smiled at the completed Veil portal. "And this will take me to him...to a new world to conquer?...we'll have to study their strengths and weaknesses first-

" **Don't worry about that."** Interrupted **Slenderman.** **"** **I've made 'arrangements', just send your troops to the coordinates I've given you...and you'll find a helpless world ready for your 'pleasure'."**

He then gestures to a picture of Blazkowicz. **"** **As for finding your wayward nemesis...and that 'other' bonus I told you about...That, I'll leave to you."** He states with a smirk.

Deathshead shrugs. "Fair enough...I love a good 'treasure hunt' anyway..."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Ma Pines and Manly Dan are dead, just to be clear.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
